Digimon Digital Monsters My Adventure
by Digidestined of Trust
Summary: While the others are on File Island facing Devimon, Sarah and I have our own adventure going! What will we do when we find out we're facing the toughest of all digimon in Metaldramon? There will be some running into the others later.


A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.

Well, I've decided to finally start on my adventure in the digital world. Whilst the others are going to be on File Island I will be on another area of Server, just a bit away from Etemon and Myotismon. However, I will run into both of them a time or two. So without further ado......

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_

Di Di Di  
Digimon Digimon  
(Shows me falling into the digital world) (Then me wondering where I am)  
Di Di Di  
Digimon Digimon  
(Shows Sarah falling into the digital world) (Then her wondering)  
Di Di Di  
Digimon (Shows Machdramon change into Arnamon) Digital Monsters (Shows Budmon change into Lalamon)  
Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the Champions  
Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World  
Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions  
Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

August 1st

I was sitting inside my house enjoying doing nothing. My brothers were either in their rooms or were playing a game of some sort. I was just watching T.V., I don't remember what I was watching, but I do know the news came on and started showing strange weather patterns going on in places around the world. Australia was getting snow, Japan had just been hit with snow, some places were being strangely flooded. It was obviously really strange. So I went outside myself to see if anything was going on in Cincinnati. Well something obviously did happen, it had been 90 degrees and all of a suddenly it started to snow! In seconds the whole ground was covered with snow and I was quite amazed, ignoring the unbelief of my brothers who were still inside. Then I looked up.....

"WOW! What in the world?!? Is that....an aurora? Nah, that's usually the northern lights, in Alaska."

So while I was admiring and very confused on the significance of an aurora being in Cincinnati, a fireball suddenly shot out from the aurora. "Wha?!? WHOA!" Whatever it was had just missed me and had landed straight in front of me causing me to shield my face. When everything settled I looked down first thinking just what the others did that it was a meteor. Well that was quickly scratched off. Coming out of the ground was an odd object that looked a little familiar, but I couldn't place where I'd seen it before. I quickly grabbed it and looked at the digivice, though I didn't know that's what it was at the time. All I could figure was that it was quite important. Suddenly, out of no-where a huge wave came shooting out and the next thing I knew I was falling somewhere. "Whoooaaah!! What's going on!" Even though I wasn't one, I quickly decided to try out a power ranger defensive position. "Hiya! Whoooooaaaaaaahhhhh!!!! Ooofoofofofoof!" In seconds I found myself on the ground. Unlike the others, I didn't black out so I checked for any bruises. Just then I remembered that I needed food and supplies. I looked around and looked around with a sigh of relief, I forgot that I had run inside the house and grabbed clothes and food. I knew mom would be upset, but felt I'd need it.

I dug through my backpack and found some food and also my Bible. So I decided to eat while I read my Bible. I had just opened it up and started reading some when all of a sudden I heard a voice. "Tim? Tim?"

I looked around, "Huh? Who was that. Who's there?"

"Tim! It's me, Machdramon!"

I finally looked down and saw a digimon who looked like he had a machine like figure. However, he didn't seem like an actual machine, more like an armored animal. "Machdramon?" I repeated.

"That's right! I'm a digimon. Short for Digital Monster. And I'm..... your partner!"

I thought for a second and suddenly remembered something about Digimon. I had seen them somewhere. "Digimon! I remember that from somewhere. Wait, partner?"

"Of course! I have to fight to protect you, but I also need your help Tim, I....." Just then he was interrupted by a huge sound. "Raah!"

"What was that?" I asked curiously.

Machdramon moved into a defense, "Not sure! But it could be bad! Watch out!" They both looked around for the cause and suddenly their eyes caught onto something. "Oh no!" Machdramon shouted, "That's Apemon!"

"Apemon?"

DIGIMON ANALYZER

Arnamon: "Apemon a champion level digimon, his Bone rod is thrown like a boomerang and is quite accurate against his opponents!"

"Sounds like a handfull!" I shouted. "Oops! Shouldn't shout out loud. Uh-oh! He sees us!"

"Watch out!"

Bone Rod! Apemon immediately threw his bone at me, but being a watcher of tons of Power Rangers I immediately dodged, "Whoa!" Machdramon immediately sprung into action. "Watch out Machdramon!" Machdra shreak! A loud sound of metal came from Machdramon temporarily confusing Apemon. "Wow, wonder what Sarah would think if she were here."

"Hmm.... That you're having all the fun?"

"Huh? Sarah! No way!"

"Quick! Into this tree!" Budmon yelled.

"Whoa!" I yelled as he was pulled into a tree by Sarah, as soon as he quickly grabbed his stuff and Machdramon. "What?!? This is physically impossible!"

"Anything's possible in Digi-world," Budmon told me, "Now hush, or he'll find us."

They waited for about a couple minutes as Apemon did a rampage trying to find them, but finally gave up and stormed off. When they finally realized this they came out of the tree. "That was weird," Tim said staring at the tree that they were just in. "By the way Sarah, how are you here?"

"I'm not sure about that, one minute I was at home looking at an odd snow-storm, and the next minute I was here. Then I woke up and saw Budmon here. My.....partner apparently."

"Budmon?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, "DIGIMON ANALYZER: I'm Budmon, an in-training digimon. Nice to meet a friend of Sarah."

"Wow!" I gasped studying Budmon and Machdramon.

"So Tim, then that means he must be your partner too."

"That's right, "DIGIMON ANALYZER: I'm Machdramon, an in-training digimon. But I'm not a normal in-training since I can attack with more than just bubbles. And you're obviously very pretty, at least I'm sure that's what Tim thinks."

"Huh?" Sarah looked at him and then me as I turned a bright red.

I quickly looked at Machdramon and growled, "Machdramon....."

He looked back not comprehending, "What?"

"Ugh, never mind. Anyways, we've gotta figure out why we're here and what's going on." I said, and as soon as I did, we all heard a familiar growl. "Uh oh! He's back!" I yelled as Machdramon and Budmon got into position.

Bone Rod!

Machdramon charged, "Mach Charge! Whoa, ahh!" Apemon swung at Machdramon sending him straight back towards me. I caught him though he came back with such a force. "Ooof!"

"My turn!" Budmon yelled. Poisonous Spines!

"Groar!"

"Yaaah!!!" Budmon was thrown back towards Sarah and landed right in front of her. "Budmon!"

I looked over at them and then back at Machdramon, "Little guy! You okay?"

"I'm fine! Let me at him!"

"No way! You'll get creamed."

"But I have to fight!"

By this time Budmon had gotten back up and was trying to escape Sarah's grasp as well. "nnnhhhhh" "No, you can't go!" "I have to Sarah. It's the only way!" She finally got free and started towards Apemon.

Machdramon did the same thing, "Got.... to.... unnhh.... FIGHT!" He yelled as he got loose.

Both Sarah and I both watched in shock as the two in-training digimon went straight after Apemon, and despite our pleads they didn't listen, but then, something amazing happened!

Mine and Sarah's digivices glow. So, presumably around the same time that the other's digimon were engulfed in light, ours was as well. I just so happened, before the lights engulfed them, looked at my digivice, it was glowing, I looked at Sarah's too. "Huh?!? This is strange!" She noticed me looking and looked at hers in shock. Then we both looked up at our digimon, two lights had begun to engulf both Machdramon and Budmon.

**Digimon battle music begins to play**

**Same showing of the in-training digivolutions.**

Machdramon........ digivolve...... to! Arnamon!

Budmon........ digivolve....... to! Lalamon!

In just two seconds both Machdramon and Budmon had changed right before our eyes. Sarah and I both gasped. "They got.... bigger!" I said in amazement while Sarah kept looking in astonishment.

"Hey you!" Arnamon said, "Take this!" ArnaPunch!" He yelled as he jumped up

Apemon was hit with a huge shot of force just by Arnamon's fists and stumbled back with surprise.

Apemon was now angry and looked at Sarah, but Lalamon saw this and charged, "How dare you try to hurt my partner!" Seed shot!

She shot out numbers of seeds out at him causing Apemon to go temporarily blind. However, he recovered and shook it off.

Arnamon took lead, "Let's attack together now!"

ArnaPunch!

Seed Shot!

The attacks both hit Apemon causing him to fall. Lalamon then decided to do something else. Sing a Song!

Lalamon began to sing a tune which started making Apemon stir and fall asleep. As soon as he did, Arnamon punched him once more, which was not enough to wake him, but it did cause something to come out of him. I noticed this and saw that it was black and had a very dark feeling to it, like he was hypnotized.

**Digimon Theme Song Victory**

Sarah and I were still amazed as they watched the victory. But they were more delighted when Arnamon and Lalamon came back in one piece. "We told you we could do it!" Arnamon exclaimed. "Right! And I shouldn't of doubted you. I'll remember to trust you more next time."

"Wow!" Sarah said as Lalamon came to her, "That was great! You were amazing! I admit I didn't have faith there for a minute that you wouldn't be able to do it, but when you got bigger I realized you could!"

"Well, it's not always that easy you know. But thanks Sarah. Hopefully you understand more now."

I nodded, "I sure do! But I can't help but wonder what it was that came out of Apemon."

Sarah gave me an odd look, "Huh?"

"It was something black, as if he was hypnotized or something."

Sarah and both digimon looked at me pondering what I said. "I didn't....." Arnamon began. Just as he did though, Apemon began to stir again. This made us look over and get ready for another attack.

"Huh, ugh.....rrrrrr......"

So at about the same time Kuwagumon had caused the cliff to crack on File Island sending Tai and the others falling, Sarah and I and our digimon stood and watched with drumline like faces on focusing on just Apemon. Waiting for another attack. But would it come?

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Me announcing: What's going to happen? Apemon waking back up and destroying us? Doubt that's going to happen. What's going on and why are Sarah and I doing there? What are any of us doing there? And how'd we get there? You'll just have to keep watching/reading Digimon, Digital Monsters.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

A/N: And thus concludes the first chapter of Digimon on Server. This is happening at the same time that Tai and the others have landed on File Island. There'll be some surprises along the way, so you'll just have to keep reading. Thanks to Sarah for being Beta!


End file.
